


Damn Garden Gnome

by wild_ones



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wild_ones/pseuds/wild_ones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt I found on tumblr. “I saw you sneaking into your house in the middle of the night but thought you were a burglar, so I ran out and threw a garden gnome at you and banged on the front door to alert your parents, so now not only do they know you snuck out, you also have a sprained ankle” au (@ishqkisaazishain) so I decided to write sciles one day because I was bored. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Garden Gnome

It was a long night of Halo at the McCall house. Scott and Stiles sat next to each other on the couch, softly muttering profanities as they began their twentieth death match against each other. It was late - probably nearing 2:00 in the morning - but the two didn't care. Scott's mom was working a night shift, and Stiles said his father was out on a date. Scott wasn't sure he believed that his father was having dates at two a.m., but he didn't press Stiles for further information. They were having fun killing each other anyways.

"Fuckin' hell, Scotty," Stiles grunted as he watched his character die for the tenth time in a row.

The corners of Scott's mouth rose upwards into a grin. "I've been practicing," he avowed. Stiles rolled his eyes but Scott could see him smiling.

The night/morning continued like this with playful banter and loud profanities. Scott hoped his mom didn't get off work early. She'd be pissed to hear that they stayed up until 4:00 a.m. on a school night. Especially if she learns that Scott and Stiles have a test today.

Neither of them had time to study anyways. They were busy saving the town, as per usual. So Stiles convinced Scott to not worry about it, and - instead - play some Halo with his best buddy. Scott was clearly unsure about this plan at first, but eventually he realized there was nothing they could do. So they played some video games.

Stiles finally won his first match. He squealed with delight and turned to Scott to brag about his skills when he realized Scott fell asleep. Stiles shook his head and chuckled to himself. His best friend was resting his head against his shoulder. Initially, Stiles thought it was just Scott being Scott 'cause that's what they do all the time. This time, though, he simply fell asleep.

Stiles gently got up from the couch and helped Scott lie his head on a couch cushion. He couldn't believe that he was tucking in Scott. Stiles felt like his dad when he would always tuck in Stiles. He knelt down, kissed Scott on his forehead, and he drawled, "Goodnight, bro."

The young Stilinski grabbed his hoodie and slid on his sneakers as silent as possible. He opened the front door to the McCall house and stepped outside into the cold night. He glanced back at the sleeping Scott, wishing him a good rest before shutting the door carefully.

Scott sat up quickly as he heard the front door shut. "Damn," he breathed, not appreciating his sensitive hearing. He got up off the couch and looked around the room for Stiles. "He left?" Scott suddenly made the connection with the door shutting and he relaxed a bit. 'I must have fallen asleep,' he thought.

Scott sat back down and took out his phone. He scrolled to his recent messages with Stiles and began texting him a small message:

hey thanks for comin over I really needed a break from life. also thanks for leaving me ;)

Scott, satisfied with his text, put away his phone and started up the steps to his room. He flicked the light on and frowned. "Of course," he grumbled, staring at the backpack at the edge of his bed. Stiles forgot his backpack. Sighing, Scott slung the backpack over his shoulder and found his shoes.

Scott looked up at the full moon once he was outside and simply smiled. He has control now. He decided it'd be easier to cut through the woods and run with his werewolf speed. It was relaxing to be out in the woods at night. Everything was so calm and quiet. Scott put 'walk in the woods at night' on his mental check list of things to do with Stiles.

Finally, he reached the Stilinski home. The lights were on and Scott wondered if Stiles hadn't gone to bed yet. Or maybe he was waiting for his dad to come home from a "date." Scott rolled his eyes and was about to knock on the front door when he heard a sudden heartbeat. He quickly looked around for the source of the beat and spotted a man next to the house. He was trying to jump up into the window.

Scott reacted quickly, picking up a small garden gnome and chucking it at the intruder. Scott could hear the guy yelp out in pain. He ran back up to the door and pounded his fist against it. "Sheriff! Stiles!" he called. "There's a burglar!"

Suddenly, the door flew open with Mr. Stilinski holding his shotgun. "Where's the son of a bitch?" he growled. Scott was surprised but ran around the corner to point at the intruder.

Stilinski and Scott charged the man. "Hey! HEY! What do you think-" The sheriff was cut off by the intruder's startled scream.

"FUCKING-! DAD, IT'S ME!" he shrieked.

Scott's eyes widened as he finally recognized it was Stiles. His hands were up in front of his face, and he seemed visibly frightened.

"Stiles!? What the hell are you doing?" his dad demanded, lowering his gun. Stiles shot a glare at Scott who was shyly looking down at his shoes.

"I was- ah, fuck!" Stiles was about to walk forward when he felt pain shoot up through his body. He fell into Scott who carefully caught him by his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked, concerned that he had hurt Stiles.

"'M fine," he grumbled. "Damn garden gnome..."

His dad ran a hand over his face and sighed. "You two - get inside and rest. I'll call the school 'n tell them you two had an...accident," he advised.

Stiles broke in, "But we have a test to-"

"I'll be talking to you later today when I get off work," Sheriff concluded, not acknowledging his son. Stiles frowned but muttered an apology before limping away with Scott as his support.

"Sorry, Stiles," Scott whispered close. Stiles glanced at him and cracked a grin.

He assured, "Scotty, it's fine. This is exactly what I was hoping for." The two of them entered the house and flopped down on the couch.

"I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic or not," Scott said honestly. Stiles laid back and threw his arm around Scott.

"I'm not," he affirmed. "Maybe I wasn't expecting it to go like this, but I was definitely expecting my dad to keep us home." Scott felt his face flush once he realized Stiles had his arm around him. His best friend was still talking like this was some normal thing that they did. Scott tried to ignore it.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure. 'Cause you're psychic and you knew I was gonna come to your house with your backpack," Scott smiled, talking like he was sincere.

"Exactly! Wait, what? I'm not- never mind. But yes, I intentionally left my backpack at your house," Stiles said proudly. He threw a pillow up onto the coffee table and let his injured ankle rest on top of it. He gave Scott a lopsided grin, and winked.

Scott snorted. "So where exactly did you leave your backpack?" he questioned. Stiles thought for a moment, scratching his brain for the memories of his backpack placement.

"Um, next to the couch...?"

"Ha! Wrong! It was up next to my bed," Scott boasted with a playful nudge. Stiles chuckled, unable to keep up his lie any longer.

"It was worth a shot," he shrugged, picking up the remote with his left hand.

"Shouldn't we go to bed?" Scott asked, frowning as Stiles began flipping through the channels.

"Pfft, you think I'll be able to sleep with a sprained ankle?"

"Probably not," Scott agreed, observing his best friend curiously. He wanted to ask him why he had his arm around his shoulders, but Scott wondered if he was just over-thinking this. Scott supposed it wasn't a big deal, but he was still damned curious.

"Scotty? You ok?" Stiles' words disrupted Scott's train of thoughts. "Why are you staring at me?" he frowned.

Scott awkwardly glanced behind him at the dining table. "I wasn't staring," he said.

"Uh, yes you were," Stiles argued, trying to get Scott's attention. Scott kept looking around the room, suddenly interested in the interior design of the Stilinski home.

"No, I wasn't," he shot back.

"Yes, you were," Stiles drawled. He narrowed his eyes at Scott who finally turned to look at him.

"No," Scott stated.

Stiles couldn't believe this. "Yes."

Scott denied, "Nope."

"Come on, dude. Yes."

"Of course," Scott responded, staring Stiles in the eyes.

Stiles was confused. "What?"

"What 'what'?" Scott looked equally confused.

"Wait, what? Scotty, what the hell? What were we even talking about?" Stiles blubbered, giving Scott a look of exasperation. Scott simply chuckled to himself.

The room fell silent and the two ended up watching reruns of Friends. Scott was grateful that Stiles didn't press him further about why he was "staring" at him. It was strange for Scott to see how Stiles would light up at every joke he made. It's been awhile since Scott has ever seen Stiles truly happy. It was a great experience.

Eventually, Stiles had stopped laughing whenever Scott made a silly joke. He looked at his best friend who was now asleep. Scott thought it was a bit funny how they switched roles from earlier. He suddenly felt tired himself and before he knew it, Scott was asleep, too.

The two best friends were now sleeping next to each other: Stiles had his head resting on Scott's shoulder with his arm crossed over Scott's stomach and Scott had his arm around Stiles' waist, pretty much cuddling him.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a drabble but I made it a bit longer and ended it a bit abruptly because idk, im not good at endings lmao. I just wanted to write tbh.  
> :edit:  
> whoa! thanks for all the kudos. first time being on this site as a registered user, never expected anyone to read my work. thanks so much.


End file.
